Orville
Orville (Japanese: オルドリン Aldrin) is a who appeared in Fly Me to the Moon. He lived on Pudgy Pidgey Isle with the other Pidgey. History Orville first set his goal to fly to the sun when he saw a painting of a few Pidgey flying to it during his time as a fledgling. Wilbur decided to train Orville in doing so as the other Pidgey kept on eating. Orville struggled at first as he continued to crash to the ground. Despite his struggle, the pair trained every day and Orville got stronger. Later, Orville went hang-gliding with Wilbur and was able to fly perfectly after pulling out of a nosedive towards a whirlpool. Orville officially first appeared in the episode when and reached Wilbur's house and Orville was on the rooftop of the house. Later that night, went to where Orville was and gave him a headset, as he had overheard Orville's plan of flying towards the sun and sympathized with him. Meowth wanted to keep in contact with the Pidgey during flight, and Orville agreed. The next day, Orville began flying with Ash, his friends, Wilbur, and watching on their hot air-balloon. Along the way, Orville dealt with a flock of and a . He managed to dodge the Spearow without difficulty, but only narrowly escaped Fearow because helped out with , preventing it from getting any closer. The hot air balloon reached its height limit, but Orville continued to ascend and made it to outer space. He continued flying towards the sun despite his body being completely numb, and parts of his wings covered in ice. As Orville soared above the planet, he expressed great joy to Meowth through the headset. Having finally realized his dream, he dove back down into the atmosphere and landed onto Team Rocket's balloon, unconscious. Meowth gave the exhausted Pidgey an oxygen mask because of his dire need for it. Even so, Orville didn't seem responsive. Pikachu used on Orville in attempt to revive him, and it worked. However, their balloon was still falling towards the ground at dangerous speeds due to the hole Orville created when he crashed into it. Inspired by Orville, the pudgy Pidgey took flight and tackled the balloon from below before it could hit the ground at full speed, saving Ash and friends. Orville was recognized as a hero among the pudgy Pidgey. Later at night, Orville had a talk with Meowth, during which Meowth asked Orville about what his experience was like, and if the moon was really made of cheese. Personality and characteristics Orville is an obviously dedicated, ambitious and brave Pidgey. Unlike the other Pidgey that inhabit the island, Orville is in very good shape, and is the only one who can fly. Instead of only worrying about his next meal like the pudgy Pidgey, Orville had dreams of flying higher than any Pidgey before him. His Trainer, Wilbur, believed in Orville and wanted to help him succeed. Orville struck a friendship with , as Meowth sympathized with the Pidgey in having a dream to chase. He gave Orville a headset in order to communicate during the flight. Along with , his friends and , Orville flew high into the sky. In fact, Orville flew so high, ice formed on parts of his body and he almost died from oxygen deprivation. Thanks to 's and an oxygen mask, Orville survived and was proud of his dream now accomplished. Trivia * Orville and Wilbur are named after the . * Orville's Japanese name is derived from , the second man on the . Related articles Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Characters named after real people Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Nicknamed Pokémon es:Orville it:Orville